


電競 殼花《傲慢與偏見》第一章

by RRRRrq



Series: 傲慢與偏見 [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRRrq/pseuds/RRRRrq
Summary: 把李相赫在得天獨厚裡面永遠說不出口的都說出口，把他不敢想的都想一想，把他不能告的白都告一告，把他不能做的都做一做。估計又是個坑(X





	電競 殼花《傲慢與偏見》第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 搬家，舊文重發

*****

 

「我想和你交往，或許，我們可以試試看嗎。」

「啊……那個，我不是……我想我們並不適合，還是不了吧。哈哈。」

 

自那個荒唐的告白過後已經一年有餘了，每每想起來李相赫還是覺得煩悶不已。就不該衝動。

現在想起來當時一切想法、思考、行為、行動、判斷，全部的全部，都是衝動下的產物。

對方是子公司的人，因為是重點發展區所以向來與母公司有密切的合作關係，一年前作為母公司派過去的監督者與對方合作了兩個月，在最後一天慶功宴時藉著些微的酒意向對方說了那番話。

至此再也沒連絡過。

最讓李相赫覺得丟臉的是原來那些都是他會錯意，是他想太多，是他自以為，但他認真回想兩個人那兩個月的相處，李相赫真的不覺得自己有做錯什麼，喔對，最可惡的是直到現在他還會不自覺地去思考這件事情。

最初他對對方並不存在什麼想法，雖然那個人長得非常好看，因為好看所以多給了對方一點點的關注，再來是意外看見對方在下班後去了同●酒│吧，這才開啟了他後續一連串認真的觀察。

對方只比自己小兩歲，外表卻非常年輕，剛合作的時候以為他是非常柔軟的個性，後來才發現是個很敢陳述自己的想法，某些時刻也有些強硬的男人。平時的行為也一副很隨興的樣子，懶懶的慢慢的，連說話也有些拖沓甚至不怎麼愛參與對話，但是一認真起來又會突然很激動。

李相赫當初並沒有怎麼費力去吸引對方注意，因為對方說在這個行業裏面他非常崇拜的對象就是自己，所以李相赫接著的親近舉動就讓兩人的熟悉得來全不費工夫。一起吃午餐，一起討論項目，一起在茶水間聊天，還一起逛街，雖然那幾次逛街都是偶遇。

被拒絕以後思考起來他才發現，其實對方與自己的想法根本不同，總是婉拒了自己順路載他回去的提議，有意無意的休假期間邀約也被打太極而不了了之(雖然是團體邀約)，下班後去向的試探也總是敷衍而過(雖然他只是在旁邊聽)，他當時到底是多腦充血才覺得對方的想法跟自己一樣。

後半年他想起那個人的次數已經明顯少了很多，說來本就不是有辦法影響到自己生活的程度，只是每每想起來那種難為情總是讓李相赫渾身不自在的抓耳撓腮。事到如今都是不足掛齒的事情，只是李相赫看著眼前最新的合作項目，還是不自覺地咬了咬牙。

那個名字就像在紙上耀武揚威，迴盪著那句：還是不了吧。

韓王浩

 

再次見面的場合比他想像的還要平淡無奇，也比他想像的不尷尬，李相赫甚至在想韓王浩那毫無反應的眼神說不定根本把他一年前唐突的告白給忘了，想到應該是這麼回事，李相赫覺得有些好笑。

人家都不把自己當一回事，那這件事本身就很不是一回事吧。

就只是自己被拒絕了，沒有別的了，那時候沒有，現在也沒有，以後也沒有。

說實話也沒什麼好糾結的。

韓王浩倒是跟他記憶裡的模樣如出一轍，除了升了職當了項目的主持，他說話還是那樣有些沙啞，很有禮貌，語速緩慢，跟你說話的時候瞪著眼兒專注又仔細的模樣。

韓王浩也依舊存在著那些李相赫過往所知道的優點，有能力、有想法、高效率、堅持。

也跟一年前一樣會調侃同事，冷不防又一臉正經地開玩笑，再被同事報復回來，還要端著一臉「你很無聊你都幾歲了你能不能長大點」的模樣。

「相赫哥，可以跟你討論一下這個嗎？」

對了，韓王浩喊他的語調，也還是一模一樣。

李相赫突然一股幼稚的勁頭上來，腦中只冒出了一個想法：不、能、輸。

於是他非常冷漠的點頭，拿出一百分的專業開始討論項目。其實李相赫本來就是個專注起來就會把所有東西拋諸腦後的人，所有那些尷尬、那些拉不下臉，其實根本就不存在，直著看橫著看，不管怎麼看，李相赫跟韓王浩任誰看，都是最普通的同事。

若要說跟一年前相比最大的不同，就只是李相赫已經對於韓王浩怎麼看他不感興趣，也沒打算感興趣了。

至於他怎麼看韓王浩這個人，李相赫只覺得隨著時間流逝，那些都不是很重要，他也能承認他現在會對韓王浩有的想法都只能說是賭氣而已，但真正重要的只有合作項目能順利進行，其餘的不過是我過我的獨木橋，你走你的陽關道罷了。

誰沒誰的驕傲。

 

當韓王浩知道這次的合作對象是一年前合作過的李相赫時，他並沒有表面上表現得那樣波瀾不驚。

一年前被表白時，他不假思索的就拒絕了，事後回想起來他也不覺得這個結果有什麼好想的，可是，要說他沒有感到高興嗎？這是不可能的，不可能不開心的，受人青睞，而且還是被他非常崇拜的人欣賞，怎麼可能沒一點開心？

只是誰都不是十幾二十歲的小孩子了，三十二的韓王浩很清楚人活著有各種限制，並不是靠著一腔熱血就能經營生活，更何況他對李相赫並沒有那方面的感覺。

並且，韓王浩也很清楚，李相赫那是壓根兒不了解他。

為什麼告白？韓王浩不想知道。

無論李相赫是被他的哪一點吸引，韓王浩都不想知道。

就像韓王浩不想知道為什麼李相赫要在聽說了他拒絕調職去母公司這種變相升職的邀請後約他相談，如果可以的話，韓王浩希望不要有跟這個人獨處的機會。

「聽說你拒絕了調職？」

「是的。」

「可以請問是有什麼理由嗎？」

「……生活上有許多不方便。」

「不方便？」

「我的，我的生活圈、朋友、房子都在這裡，已經相當熟悉了，短期內並不打算有什麼變動。公司願意給我這個機會真的是非常感謝，但是我考慮得很清楚了，不管怎麼說，都只有很感謝，還有，真的很抱歉不能接受。」

「……不會，我知道了。」

看吧，所以他才不願意跟李相赫獨處。韓王浩揉著太陽穴想。

韓王浩太敏感了，他只是不想感覺到李相赫對他的任何評價而已。

他會難過。

與朴載赫聊到這件事情時，對方還替他緊張了一下。

「你就這樣放著讓他誤會？都不解釋一下嗎？」

「為什麼要解釋？又不是什麼很有關係的人。」

「呃……說的也是。」

「我現在只希望這個項目快點快點快點結束，那位哥快快回去母公司，然後再也不來子公司督察就好啦。」

「可是王浩啊，對方如果回去到處說你壞話怎麼辦啊？」

「那個哥嗎？他應該是不屑做這種事情的。」

韓王浩淡淡的笑著說。

 

韓王浩不是個話多的人，但是因為說話慢，感覺起來好像說了很多，用正常的人的語速說的話倒是一下就說完了。李相赫想起一年前有時週末會在商場遇到韓王浩，兩人會結伴同行，和韓王浩相處起來會覺得時間好像都慢了下來，有時意外地有種沉澱的效果，但一回神卻又發現時間一下就過了，和他相處的時間一眨眼就沒了。

與看著年輕的外貌不同，韓王浩有著與之截然相反的成熟性格，擁有相當厲害的家政能力，以及對民生用品價格跌漲極度敏感的覺察能力，還有嚴格遵守的下班時間。

所以李相赫至今無法明白，在白日裡如此端正的人，為何會在下班後出入●志酒│吧，為何會時常在上班的日子裡精神不濟，一副狂歡過後的青黑眼圈，還有來不及剔掉的鬍渣。

李相赫會想，是否在某些夜晚裡，韓王浩擁有完全不同的面孔與模樣。

本來這些都是會被李相赫忽視與無視的東西，直到有天韓王浩再一次一臉睡眠不足的在會議上遲到了十分鐘，他又決定約他談談了。

其實這並不是什麼天崩地裂嚴重的事情，只是在李相赫眼中，韓王浩是個工作能力傑出的人，雖然他拒絕了母公司的工作邀請，但顯然母公司是極度希望栽培這個人的，如果韓王浩在日常考績或一些評分上有小小缺陷，多少會影響高層對他的評價。

而他身為監督者除卻義務，做一點善意的提醒並不是什麼難事。

在這更之外的，還包含一些他多少感覺得出來、還未能消去的賭氣。

「為什麼今天遲到了？」

「抱歉，昨天太晚睡了。」

「……你有你的私生活，但有些娛樂應該適度，請不要影響工作。」

韓王浩徹底愣住了。

「您在說什麼？」

即使如此，他還是沒忘記使用敬語。

「不是去了酒吧嗎？」

看著韓王浩瞪大的眼睛，李相赫不知該做何感想，他不是白癡，也一下就感受到了韓王浩突然竄升的滿腔憤怒，他只當自己估計是踩到了對方的痛處，但就這麼一想，李相赫也有些難受。

他自己也不知道，韓王浩是嘻笑著承認呢，還是像現在這樣氣憤不已呢，還是慌亂的找藉口搪塞，哪個會讓自己更不好受。承認也好，不承認也好，就不能說句話嗎。

可是在韓王浩眼裡，這對話根本進行不下去。

韓王浩閉上眼用力深呼吸了好幾下，才克制了想拿桌上的東西往對方身上砸的衝動，然後連個眼神都不想再給對方，轉身就將門甩上離開，留李相赫一個人默默想著，他們倆這關係，是徹底搞壞了。

韓王浩耳邊還留著自己說那句話的聲音。

 

為什麼要解釋？又不是什麼很有關係的人。

 

*****

 

20190125


End file.
